


Fucking Harvard

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Explicit Chrashley [9]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harvard University, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, MIT, Nipple Clamps, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Trans Chris, Trans Male Character, Trans/Cis sex, Vaginal Fingering, like kinda, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: He had nothing to do with her decision anyway.





	Fucking Harvard

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise gift for my Tumblr wife @AshHartley. Happy Birthday, babe!
> 
> I wrote it in a short time so please excuse any and all mistakes. XP.
> 
> Enjoy

The important thing to note is Ashley, after working her ass off for two years to get into the ivy league, did not choose Harvard over Princeton because it was only a five minute drive from MIT (where Chris was going to school). It had to do with a lot of other factors. It was considered the best of the best of all the schools first of all. She liked the area more. She found most of the classes for her major (English) to be interesting. The professors were very well-versed. Plus who doesn’t want to be able to say the went to Harvard, the number one school in the country. MIT and by extension Chris was barely a factor in it.

He had (finally) confessed at the beginning of that summer he had feelings for her, romantic feelings. What followed was two months full of sneaking kisses, gentle touches, late night picnics in the park and cuddling together during their friends’ parties. There was also a lot, A LOT, of time spent in either of their beds making up for all that lost time with plenty of dirty and passionate activities. Chris was certainly not the man in the sheets she always expected him to be in the best possible way. Then he’d left for school two weeks early because he was moving into an apartment with a classmate.

The ability to easily and regularly visit Chris was not why she went there but it was something extra. For the last year had been basically on the other side of the country, and for the last two months he had been within her grasp almost every second. This was more like free DLC for her favorite video games than the full 60 hour game itself. A special treat. Or it had been for about 10 or 15 minutes.

She had not told Chris she’d be going to Harvard starting in the Fall. She wanted to surprise him after he got settled. She’d barely unpacked and introduced herself in person to her roommate (they’d had a few talks through text already) before she was on the shuttle bus between their schools. His place was right off campus. She texted him asking about it and scored the address quickly. She found the building easy enough too as he still lived it what was technically student housing. With the information in hand she’d gone there excited only to find some girl she’d never seen before with him. A girl who after Chris got over the shock of seeing Ashley introduced herself as his ‘friend.’ She did not miss the implication the girl put on it. She had turned away from them and headed out saying she would come back later as he was clearly very busy at the moment.

“Ash, wait,” she heard as she was almost out the doors of the building. She turned to find him running down the stairs and adorably almost tripping a few times. 

“Yeah?” she asked when he reached her.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I wouldn’t have invited Janis over if I knew you had flown all the way out here to see me.”

“I didn’t fly out here to see you,” she quickly clarified, there was no way she was letting him think she had done something like that when he had been presumably making out with a different girl (Janis!) a couple minutes before she arrived.

“You didn’t, but-”

“I got into Harvard,” she told him proudly, man that never didn’t put a swell of pride in her chest which was part of why she picked it, “I live out here now.”

Chris made a face as if his world had shifted in that moment. He looked amazed and love struck and giddy and damn he was cute. His big dopey smile and his deep blue eyes. She could almost feel the flutter in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach as he stepped forward and took her hands in his.

“You moved all the way out here to be with me?” he asked his face close to hers. She ripped her hands from his grasp and he looked confused.

“No!” she yelled, “I moved out here to go to school. Because it’s Fucking Harvard, Christopher!”

She stomped out the door and hopped right on the next bus back hoping he wouldn’t follow. It didn’t even matter, she reassured herself. She didn’t come all the way out here to be with Chris. She had not picked Harvard cause it was so close to him. She had not given up her chance to go the school she liked a little more because this other one was nearer to him. That was not the case at all so she shouldn’t be mad he had hooked up with someone else in the time (two weeks!) he had been there.

Her roommate asked her why she was crying when she got.

\---

He called her that night. More specifically he called her eight times that night, in addition to the twenty texts he’d sent her. She had only been half avoiding him though. She did need to get her room set up and ready for the year. She’d had a short talk with her roommate, who seemed nice enough, about how she was having boy troubles. She laughed and said she was happy she was a lesbian. The joke was very much like one Beth or Sam would have made. So that made her feel a little bit better.

“Ashley,” she heard her roommate call just when she was ready to climb into the shower. She was already undressed with the water running, “There’s a guy at the door looking for you.”

Oh, great. As she had met no one other than Stacy (the girl she lived with) here yet, that meant it could only be one person and she did not want to see him. Still she pulled on her robe and made her way over to them. She thanked Stacy who must have felt the tension between them because she almost ran back to her own room. She could clearly see Chris looking at her in such a state of undress with lustful eyes and imagined he was recalling every thing he’d ever done to her body.

“Why are you here?” she demanded snapping her finger at him as if he was a misbehaving pet.

“To talk to you,” he explained as if that was obvious. Which granted it kind of was.

“How did you even find out where I lived?” she demanded not letting him any further than the door and not caring that meant people passing by could see her in her robe. Chris blushed something awful and that airy feeling he always gave her came over her. Ugh, why did he have to be so cute?

“I went to every girls’ dorm and asked the R.A.s where I could find Ashley,” he confessed. She almost laughed out loud, “Apparently a lot of them go to your school and not many of them like to be bothered by a strange guy late at night.”

She tried not to let his humor win her over. She was mad at him. He had been with another girl earlier. Maybe he had been with this other girl since he got back here. Or maybe he had been with this other girl the whole summer while he was running his fingers through Ashley’s hair and kissing every bit of her exposed skin he could find.

“What do you want, Chris?” she asked leaning away from him. He sighed and his whole body sagged.

“A chance to explain..?” he begged. What was there to explain? He’d spent the summer with her in a haze of romance and then came back here to swap spit with someone else.

“Fine,” she said going to sit on the couch her roommate had brought for them, “Then explain.”

He shut the door and followed her. He sat down close to her and placed a hand on her knee. It stayed there for a very long time without either of them speaking. Finally she moved away from him until they were on opposite sides of the couch. She motioned for him to speak and he cleared his throat and then let out a long ‘uh’ as if he was considering where to start.

“Janis and I were in the same statistics class last year,” he started, “And she gave me quite a few indications she was open to becoming more than friends.”

Ashley must have given him quite the nasty look because his speech sped up after this, “I turned her down every time. After the last time I told her there was this girl back home I liked for a long time and was finally planning to do something about it. So she backed off.”

“When does the story lead into you shoving your tongue down her throat?” she asked annoyed.

“Ash, this summer was so great,” Chris jumped in to tell her, “It was even better than I ever picture it would be. I’ve thought about it for hours every day since I got back here.”

Admittedly she felt herself blush at that.

“But,” he sighed, “Everything was left so open-ended.” Yes, she had done that on purpose to surprise him when she got out here assuming they would just pick up where they left off. Apparently she had been wrong. On her part anyway. Chris seemed to be picking up where they left off fine without her.

“I assumed you didn’t want it to be more than just a summer fling,” Chris finally got around to saying, “So I thought I should try moving on to preserve our friendship. Hence the Janis thing. But then I saw you in my apartment earlier and my heart stopped. I couldn’t believe that you had come all this way to see me.”

“I didn’t,” she reminded him, “I came to go to Harvard. Because again, it’s fucking Harvard.”

“Well yeah, I know that now,” he clarified and he had dared to move much closer to her by that point, “But even still, I can’t believe you came to me as soon as you got here or that you’re here. That you’re going to be this close to me for the next two years. We’re even closer to each other here then we were back home. I mean you’re basically on top of me.”

His face was very close to hers by then and she did not miss the silly, dirty implication he had put on the last thing he said. She had to admit it was kind of sweet that he wanted to keep their friendship and she could believe he had thought trying to move on from her was the best way to do it. As she was here though there was no need. She could see he had no interest in moving on from her from the way his hands hovered over her body. He looked moments away from pinning her against the couch arm and repeating their heated time together. She leaned close enough to him so that her mouth was almost just barely touching his. He breathed out heavy and it always turned her on when he did that.

“I’m not sure I ever want to be with anybody but you in any way,” he whispered, his voice deep.

“Well, in that case,” she purred loosening her robe to show off some of her skin for him, “You wanna carry me into my new room and make that clear to me? I’d be ready for you in half a second.”

“Oh,” he said leaning away, “I can’t do that.”

“Uh, yes, you can,” she laughed, “I’ve witnessed it quite of number of times.”

“No,” he laughed back nervously, “I mean yes, I’m certainly capable to but I can’t.”

“Okay,” she stretched the word out confused by his refusal when he so clearly wanted her, “Why?”

“It would be cheating,” he informed her once more as if that was obvious, “Remember? Cause Janis.”

“You’re still with her?” Ashley asked very loudly while quickly pulling her bathrobe back on tightly, shocked she had been about to let him- Whatever she’d felt until that moment was replaced by anger.

“I couldn’t just kick her out of my place,” Chris said sounding defensive as if he had any right to be, “Besides I’d already told her I would help her move into her own student apartment, but I figured we’d be done soon enough for me to come see you.”

“I see,” Ashley said getting to her feet, “So you needed to get in one last romp before you rushed over here to try and get me back.”

“I didn’t even kiss her goodbye,” he defended also standing, “Let alone sleep with her.”

“But you have,” Ashley bit and Chris looked around in disbelief. He didn’t answer her though, he just curled his fingers in anger before he ran them through his hair.

“What was I supposed to do, Ashley?” he yelled at her.

“Uh duh, break up with her, ya dingus.” It was her turn to snap at him with an answer that should have been obvious.

“Just like that?” he half-laughed, “That’s not fair to her.”

“Well, catching you fooling around with another girl was not fair to me.”

“That isn’t my fault,” he yelled at her again, “You came out here, busted back into my life and feel like you have the right to be mad I’m seeing someone. I brought up what you wanted once summer ended a bunch of times and you always shut the conversation down.”

“I wanted to surprise you!” she yelled back.

“Well, I’m surprised alright,” he was still yelling, “So what? Did you expect me to just have run back to my place after I saw you and dump my new girlfriend? Like she was nothing to me? She’s a person with feelings. I am not going to do that to her.”

“Then don’t break up with her at all,” she decided in her anger, “I mean she must be pretty great since you have been here five minutes and are already living with her.”

“Oh, come on,” he whined but still managed to sound mad, “We live in the same building. It’s not like we bought a house in the countryside together with a fucking white fence and a dog. She isn’t even on my floor. She’s on the one below me.”

“So, you’re basically on top her then?” she asked mockingly.

“Ash,” he started, sounding like he was trying to calm himself down, “You gave me no time to prepare. If I knew you were going to be here with me-” he paused, “I need to do this my way. The right way.”

“I’ll call you,” he finished walking to her door and heading out again. 

She followed him, opened it again, shouted after him, “Don’t bother!” and then slammed it shut.

\---

It was five days later she got the a call from Chris. She ignored it. On a high note her classes were going well. She was really enjoying Shakespeare, the class she was leaving when Chris had called her, despite having learned about it ten times over since she was 13. The bard never really lost his luster. Chris’ second call came while she was in the bathroom during her break. She leaned against the sink and watched it until it stopped ringing. The third came in the middle of her poetry class and as her phone was silent she hadn’t even noticed. Finally the last came with she was having her lunch with Stacy, who offered to introduce Ashley to some of her friends. She checked it in the middle of a story. She didn’t wait this time opting instead to just cancel the call with a sigh.

“Was that the boy from the other night?” her roommate asked between bites of food. Immediately the whole table perked up. Of course they were the type of people who liked to gossip about love lives. Based on how almost all of the girls talked like Jess, that should have been obvious. The lone guy who was at the table was probably their Matt, the honorary girl friend. 

“Oooh,” one of them (Rachel? Ashley was bad with names) piped in, “A boy already? Is it anyone we might know Stace?”

“I haven’t seen him around so I don’t think so,” she answered. Ashley felt antsy. She really wanted to talk about it and she felt weird bringing it up to any of her friends back home, seeing as they were also Chris’ friends.

“He doesn’t go here,” Ashley informed them. They other four seemed interested enough but she wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“Is he an MIT guy then?” the girl to her left (maybe this one was Rachel actually) asked elbowing her. Ashley nodded a little. She was proud Chris got into such a good school. It had been his top pick for a very long time. She knew it would lead to him doing great things that he (and she) could be proud of.

“Pssh,” the guy said (Ashley had no guess at his name as her mind had simply labeled him ‘the guy’), “Those boys are nothing but trouble. Best to avoid.”

Ashley shook her head, “No, no, this guy is special. He’s from my home town. We’ve been in the same circle of friends for years now. We didn’t hook up until this summer though.”

“Oh let me guess,” the girl on Stacey’s other side moaned rolling her eyes (this one she knew, Justine), “You figured since your schools are within walking distance that things wouldn’t change right? And the asshole made it clear that wasn’t the case?”

“Not exactly,” she sighed, “But pretty much.”

“What did I just say?” the guy piped up, “Those MIT guys think they are better than everyone cause they have been told their whole damn lives that smart people control the world.” He turned to look right at her, “I don’t know much about you, Ashley, but I can say that this guy is probably not worth it.”

Her phone rang again and once more she ignored it. Maybe ‘the guy’ was right. She had always thought Chris was special. That if and when they finally crossed that line into romantic territory it would be for life, forever. But what kind of guy starts seeing another girl without first making sure that things were actually over with the one he was already seeing, no matter how open-ended they’d left it? Not the kind she always thought Chris was that was for sure.

The topic had switched to something else in the time she considered it. Still it was nice of them to listen to her. It was nice to hear the familiar chatter of friends as she ate. It made her miss her own friends back home a little less. She was just getting up, finished with her lunch, when she checked her phone to find 3 messages from Chris. The first two were what she’d expected to see. ‘Please call me’ ‘Please text me back’ but the last said, ‘Can we meet up outside your dorm within the nest hour? I want to talk.’

She was done with classes for that day so she agreed.

\---

Chris was leaning again the wall by her dorm door and she wondered if she had said ‘no’ if he would have been there anyway waiting to ambush her. He was looking around and he smiled when he finally saw her. He half-jogged up to her. He was in a weirdly good mood considering their last conversation.

“Hey,” he said cheerily, “How’s it going?”

“It goes,” she told him setting her bag on the ground by their feet, “How about you?”

“Okay,” he said squinting a little, “I mean I feel a little bit bad but not too much.”

“About?” she asked, despite not knowing why he was being so positive, she had always liked his smile.

“Janis,” he explained shyly.

“Oh,” she sighed, he should be. Why did he feel the need to tell her that?

“Yeah, but it’ll be fine,” he assured her, “It’s not too big a deal.”

She must have looked at him strangely based on his own face. But then how could he say that it was no big deal? It was a massive deal. The biggest deals of deals. A child could see that. He should too.

“What I mean is,” he continued, “We weren’t together that long. I mean we were barely even together, me and her. She didn’t even cry or look that upset. Though she did correctly guess that it was because of and I quote, ‘The tiny angry girl who came to your apartment.’”

She must still look weird because Chris’ smile drop a little and he looked a lot more unsure of himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth a few times. He leaned in closer to her and goddammit she loved the way her smelled. It was comforting and familiar and somehow both very masculine and feminine at the same time.

“I’m trying to tell you I broke up with her,” he said and he looked happy again.

“Today?” Ashley asked pointing to the ground as if that indicated the date.

“Well yeah,” he answered, “I figured she deserved a few days to get settled in first. I had planned on doing it early next week but I couldn’t wait that long.”

“Okay,” Ashley said picking up her bag, she honestly felt like that should be it. There was no more other girl, problem solved right? Chris looked like that was the case too. His face said he thought that it was all okay now. But Ashley… she didn’t know why, but she was still really angry at him. Too angry. She was not ready to forgive him.

“That’s it? Just okay?” he asked confused.

“Yeah, were you expecting something else?” she asked starting to back towards her door. He followed slowly after her. He looked like a lost man. He bobbed his head from side to side a little before he came forward to close most of the distance between them. He smiled at her though he still looked nervous.

“I was kinda expecting a lot more else,” he explained and the way his eyes went dark she knew what he meant by that. He had no only expected her to be happy, he expected her to be thrilled. So much so that she would want to take him up to her room. More specifically take him up to her bed. She was insulted by that assumption.

“That’s on you then,” she almost bit turning around to enter her dorm and head to her room. (Alone.)

“Wait Ash,” Chris called and she heard his footsteps following after her, “I don’t- I broke up with her. Isn’t that- I fixed it.”

She was livid after he said that and she turned fast on heel to look at him, “You fixed it?! You broke it!”

“Okay fine,” he admitted, “Maybe I did mess things up, but she’s gone now. There is no Janis. Just us, just Chris and Ashley. That’s what you want, right? It’s what I want.”

She felt like she could scream. Was it what she wanted? It had been, up until he had waited almost a full week to break up with his new girlfriend. It painted a very different picture of Chris than she was used to. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him. It was just she needed to think about this. About what he had done. He had given up on them the moment a problem arose. That was not who she had thought Chris was. 

“I don’t know,” she finally said.

“But, you came out here to be with me..?” he almost stuttered it. Okay that mindset was getting a little bit annoying. He was not the first person to suggest it, but it was somehow worse when he did it. 

“No,” she half-yelled as she went inside her building and left him standing out there looking like a broken man, “I told you before I came here because it’s fucking Harvard!”

\---

“Ash, that is ridiculous,” Sam sighed over facetime nights later. She had finally given in. She needed to talk to someone who knew her. Someone who knew Chris. Who knew their history. Josh was her first pick of course. But if she knew Chris then she knew that he had probably been calling Josh to ask for his bad advice or to lament over their situation ever since he’d seen her standing in his new apartment. So she turned to Sam who truthfully was probably the better choice anyway.

“Sam, he was seeing another girl,” she argued falling on her bed, “Less than a month after he left L.A.”

“Okay, but you know as well as I do that Chris does not casually date,” she said with her mom look on, “If he was seeing this other girl so soon after leaving you then he must have had a reason.”

Ashley scoffed, “He said he didn’t think this was a permanent thing, so he was trying to move on.”

Sam did not look like she shared Ashley’s very justified feelings on this. She shook her head and then she sighed, “That sounds pretty reasonable.”

“No it isn’t!” she yelled wishing she could throw her pillow at Sam’s head.

“Come on, Ash,” she half-moaned, “He dumped her almost right after you got there. Whoever this girl was she wasn’t you and that clearly matters to him. He’s single, you’re single and after spending every second glued to his side the last two months I hope you know by now you’re crazy about one another.”

Ashley moaned herself.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed sitting up and grabbing a stuffed animal from her bed to hug, “I guess I just always figured once it was me and Chris it was always going to be me and Chris. That no matter when we got together, we’d be getting together for life. But then I came here and he is with this other person and it just made me realize that he didn’t think that.”

“Well, why would he?” Sam reasoned, “Most people don’t get into a relationship expecting it to be a forever thing. Don’t you think it’s a little unfair to hold Chris to a standard you set that he didn’t even know about?”

“Maybe...”

“But,” she stressed before Sam could say anything else, “I’m still really mad.”

“I think I get that,” Sam agreed with a slight nod, “But I wouldn’t close the door on all this yet, Ash. You need to think about it before declaring it the end of you and him. It’s just raw for you right now. Think about it when you’re more rational. Come back to it when you feel better.”

“He’ll have another new partner by then,” Ashley scoffed again. Sam groaned.

“You don’t know that,” she insisted, “That’s not like Chris and you know that. I wouldn't expect it.”

“Okay but would you have expected he would be seeing some one right after seeing me?”

Sam was quiet for a short while before she conceded, “Okay no I wouldn’t.”

Ashley felt herself about to cry. She had kind of wanted Sam to keep fighting her on that point. She had wanted Sam to say ‘maybe but only cause he’d be so lonely without you.’ or something like that. But she hadn’t and it only made Ashley feel worse. Sam must have seen that on her face because she added, “But this is different. You are there with him and you’ve made it clear you still want to be with him.”

Ashley must have looked embarrassed because Sam gave her another look and said in her mom voice, “Ashley, he does know you want to be with him, right?”

“Yes,” she defended before she relented, “I mean most likely.”

“Ashley!”

“I just mean that I didn’t say the exact words, ‘I still want to be with you.’ but he knows I do. I’m sure he knows I do.”

That was a lie. After Sam brought it up she felt completely torn between whether he knew or not. It was like she couldn’t trust anything with Chris anymore. There were too many variables that she had never considered about them. Too many things she never thought she would have to think about when it came to them.

“You need to tell him that’s what you want,” Sam insisted, “Tell him you just need time. He deserves that much.”

“He knows,” Ashley said firmly even though she didn’t believe it herself.

\---

They didn’t talk for awhile after that. Her and Chris.

She had seen him (and presumably he had seen her) a few times in passing while out around town. With the size of where they lived one would think that impossible. She guessed they just frequented the same places. The comic shop was an obvious one, any and all electronic store was another. Even the small old book store. These were places it made sense they should see each other.

One more place was where they saw and finally spoke to each other in about three weeks.

Josh was back in L.A. and he had sent her off with quite the gift. About a month’s worth of weed. Under the new stressful circumstances she’d blown through it in about three weeks. She was kind of sad about having to get a new dealer since she’d been so close to Josh. She needed her fix though so she had to take what she could get.

What could she get was an older guy she met at the comic shop while trying to avoid Chris after he walked in. He’d checked her out same as Josh had done when they first met, invited her to get high with him as Josh had, and slipped her some free weed as an incentive to accept, again same as Josh. The exchange was so similar it reminded her of him even more and how lonely she was. She hadn’t thought she would be so devoid of a social life. She figured she’d make her own friends eventually though it would be okay because in the meantime she’d have Chris. This obviously had not turned out to be the case.

She agreed to hang out with him later that week. He said some other people from the shop were coming over too and she checked with a few of them to make sure that was true. Satisfied she dressed relatively cute (maybe she could score some more free weed) and headed over there. He lived close to the shop and she did see someone from there heading inside. It was a small party as he had promised and not her and him alone.

After their pleasant ‘hellos’, he let her in clearly thinking of seducing her. She’d let him think that for a little bit longer. She wander into the living room and that was where she saw him. Really she should have guessed Chris, who was almost as much a pothead as her and Josh were, would be at a little party with people from a place he hung out. She ended up sitting across from him and he smiled when he saw her there.

“Hey,” he called though the music wasn't very loud, “Haven’t heard from you in a bit. Classes keeping you busy?”

There was a hopefulness to his words. He had talked himself into the idea she was busy settling in and making friends and forming her study habits to call him, not that she was avoiding him. He always did look cute when he made that nervous face, especially with smoke leaking out of his thick, pretty lips. His very kissable lips that were soft and gentle and contained strong teeth and a long tongue. All things he’d used to drive her crazy. 

“Yeah,” she confirmed for him actually hoping it sounded honest, “Did you know Ivy league classes were so hard?”

He laughed a big goofy laugh at her joke. She is not sure what compelled her to do it (maybe she had just missed him that much) but she got up and went to sit next to him as the guy who’d been there got up and left. She settled down close to him. He smile down at her the way he always did. He was a bit stoned already, she could see. She began to roll a joint to catch up with him.

“So you like it around here?” he asked. She looked sideways at him giggling at the small talk. He was so bad at small talk.

“Here the town, or here this house?” she asked back finishing her bone and putting it between her lips. Chris was mesmerized by her mouth as she did it.

“I don’t really care,” he informed her, “Whichever you want to tell me.”

“I could get used to it.”

“Just wait til it gets cold out.”

“Yeah? Can’t handle the snow, sweet summer child?”

“Not at all.”

Having him near again in such a relaxed setting was comfortable. She barely felt her social anxiety while he was there. Talking to her and laughing and eventually sharing tokes. By the time she was basically too stoned to move they were sunk right into each other. He was finishing his latest joint and he blew the last of his smoke in her face. She laughed. He knew it made her laugh.

“I need to head home.” She was actually sad by it. No matter how mad she was she could not deny that she missed Chris. Having him near was very nice. He nodded and then looked around. 

“Sure,” he replied then asked, “Who'd you come here with?”

“No one,” she answered with a shrug, “I came alone.”

“You walked from your campus to here by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then,” he said and she felt him shifting to stand up. She almost fell to laying on her side once he was on his feet. He held his hands out to her. She took them not really sure why in her dazed state and he began to pull, trying to get her on her feet. She moaned and pulled back.

“What are you doing?” she whined. He continued to pull until she relented and stood. Chris had always been just the right amount stronger than her. She fell into his chest and he smiled endearingly.

“I’m walking you home.”

“It’s a different way than you live,” she said though she made no fight against pulling her out of the room towards the front door. 

“It’s fine,” he assured her, “The shuttle runs late. I’ll take it back.”

“Okay,” she answered as he led her onto the street.

\---

“Why are you doing this?” she asked as her campus was just coming into view.

“Ash, come on,” he groaned, “We’ve been friends for years now. You really think I’d let you walk home all by yourself.”

“Sure Janis won’t be jealous?” she almost whispered it. She was not sure why she even asked, maybe because after everything she was not sure about that anymore. He would have plenty of reason to go back to her after the fit Ashley had pitched. Chris sighed though and stopped on the sidewalk shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter what she thinks,” he said sounding annoyed, “We aren’t together and you know that.”

“That could’ve changed,” she explained starting to walk back towards her dorm again, it was pretty close at this point being the one closest to this side of campus. Chris jogged to catch up to her and with his long legs was by her side again in no time at all.

“Why would it change?” Chris asked her. She shrugged and that was it as they made it to her dorm. Chris followed her inside. She wanted to tell him not to. She wanted to tell him she was perfectly safe now in her dorm. A bigger part of her wanted him to come though. Liked that he followed. Liked that she knew he was checking her out from behind as they climbed the stairs. Like that he would soon be right outside her room.

“Ash,” he asked as they headed down the hall to her door, “I don’t understand why we aren’t together.”

“I don’t know, Chris,” she answered leaning away from him.

“But you have to know because I sure as hell don’t.”

“Look I just,” she paused looking for the words, “I’m hurt you were with someone so close after we ‘ended things.’ It hurt my feelings that you didn’t even check with me if I wanted us to be done with each other. You just assumed and did it and that hurt a whole lot.”

“I tried,” he argued back, “I asked you all summer where things with us went from here. Then you would silence me.”

She giggled. She silenced him with kisses. He would try to start the conversation again and she would just kiss him more until he stopped trying. He only minded for the first minute or two and then he was as on-board as she was.

“Sorry,” she said when she saw his face.

“It’s alright,” he smiled when he said it, “I’ve missed your laugh.”

She was leaning on her door frame at that point. She had opened it but she had not stepped inside yet. He was not leaving either. They were standing there staring at each other. Chris sighed running his hand over his mouth after he did. He looked to the floor a moment before he looked at her once more.

“If I knew you wanted to be with me long term then I would have done things differently this summer,” then he laughed, “Though knowing me that might mean I’d have bought you a diamond ring. And if I knew it would mess this relationship up forever I would have never even spoke to Janis ever again after I got here.”

“Cause it’s you I want,” he finished leaning close to her face, “It’s always been you, Ashley.”

\---

Ashley could not have said who started it. All she knew was she was in her dorm room, Chris against her bedroom door. He was pinned there by her tiny body. His hands seemed to be on every part of her at once. In her hair, down her back, holding her face, pulling her closer to him by her hips or her arms or her shoulders. She was sad she only had one hand to return his touches with since the other was busy opening her bedroom door. She had her mouth though. It had been pressed to his in so many different ways since they bust into the room together.

“I love you,” she panted pulling away as her door fell open and they followed it up until it hit the wall. He pushed off it and moved them enough forward that he could slam it closed. She felt a little bad for Stacy before she was consumed by him again.

“I’ve missed kissing you,” he breathed back holding her close to his body, “So fucking much.”

She bit her lip before she grabbed his collar and stood on her toes to whisper against his mouth, “I have thought about you every day for the last five years.”

“Let’s never be apart ever again,” he half-moaned and the sentiment that Chris wanted her for now and for forever after is what spurred her to launch herself at him. He lifted her into his arms as she did it and held her up by her legs. She covered his face and neck with kisses as he carried her over to and then playfully dropped her onto her bed. She giggled again sliding up until she was against her pillows and he climbed his way onto her. Their mouths reconnected and she felt her whole body flush with need and excitement. 

“Chris,” she whined her hands going to remove his shirt but he stopped her.

“Ash,” he leaned off her, but only a little, “I want to. God, do I want to. But you and I. We’re both still pretty messed up right now and we haven’t talked about anything yet. I mean kissing or making out or even you know this is one thing. But I don’t think making love is the best thing for us to be doing.”

“Then don’t make love to me,” she teased pressing herself up off the mattress and against his chest, “Fuck me, instead.”

He groaned at that. 

“You wanna fuck me don’t you, Chris?” she whispered pulling him back down onto her and he went with little resistance, “I’ve seen it in your eyes ever since I got here. Since the first time you saw me here you’ve thought about fucking me.”

He licked his lips.

“I want you to,” she breathed, “I want you to fuck me hard and rough. I want to scream your name until my throat is sore.”

He was breathing heavily and his hands were wandering again. He eyes were jumping from one part of her to another. He loved when she cursed. He loved when she talked dirty. He loved seeing this side of her only he could bring out.

“Chris!” she moaned loudly as if he was already screwing her. It lit a fire inside of him, she could tell. He pulled off both the shirts she’d tried to get him to before and tossed his glasses onto her nightstand

“Just remember that you asked for this,” he said in a dark tone as he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. He slipped them both into his one hand to hold them against her headboard. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her limbs. She could feel her breath get shallow with anticipation. He undid and then pulled off his belt. She heard it snap and she wiggled in excitement. Soon the leather was rubbing on her skin as he secured her hands to her headboard with it, “So if it hurts it’s your fault.”

“It’s gonna hurt, daddy?” she whimpered already feeling herself soaking through her underwear.

Chris nodded as his hands slowly traveled up and down her body making her shiver with anticipation, “It’s gonna hurt good, Kitten.”

\---

When they first got together at the start of summer she never would have guessed Chris, the absolute perfect picture of a gentleman Chris, was in fact as turned on by giving pain as Ashley was receiving it. He’d confessed it in the middle of intercourse when she had asked him to spank her just a little bit. They had found their limits with one another rather quickly. They had found their roles in it pretty quickly too. To put frankly this was not the first time Chris had tied Ashley to her bed with his belt.

He was pressing his face to different parts of her body, his teeth barely nipping at her. There was some fear he would bite her which turned her on a lot. It was weird because most girls in this situation would want the gentle and romantic lovemaking he had been suggesting earlier and Chris was easily capable of it. But this kind of sex, the kind they both loved having more than any other, that’s what she needed to know Chris wanted her in all the best (and worst) ways.

His hands had made it to the top of her jeans. He could have broken her suspenders with how hard her yanking them loose. He pulled her jeans open and off with much more force than was warranted, dragging her panties down with them. He breathed out a hard and heavy breath once she was exposed. She pulled her knees together in embarrassment, but Chris was having none of that.

“Don’t act like you’re shy,” he said grabbing her knees and forcing them apart, “You’re dripping wet.”

Chris hooked one of her legs onto his shoulder and the other around his waist. The tension building up inside her both from fear and desire was intoxicating. He grabbed her leg around his waist painfully hard as his teeth finally sunk into her ankle. He bit hard, so hard she sobbed and sighed. Releasing her from his teeth he lapped at the spot like a dog before he lowered his face down to her knee and bit right underneath it. She cried much louder this time and once more for a split second felt bad for Stacy until Chris’ teeth dug roughly into her thigh and she felt tears in her eyes. Her hips also rocked up because he was so damn close to her needy core. She was crying in pain and her body was going hot from it.

“Stop playing around like you don’t like it,” Chris laughed and then his hand on her other leg smacked against her right above her butt cheek on her thigh. She made a noise of protest against it. She also runt her hips up again. He placed his hand right above there so it did not touch her clitoris and pushed down. She fussed around trying to get his hand to move down just enough. He was so close to it.

She shifted up so his palm would fall where she wanted. She rubbed against it a little to create friction.

Chris lifted his hand to hover over her as if to assist her before he used it to slap her instead. She cried out because it stung but a tiny orgasm also rocked through her pelvis. Chris shook his head. She tried to make her eyes look innocent as he crawled up to look at her face. Once over her he grabbed her cheeks in one hand and forced her to stare right into his eyes.

“You don’t get to decide when daddy touches you,” he sounded mad when he said it, “He touches you when he wants to and how he wants to, understand?”

She would have nodded, but it didn’t matter because he forced her to nod anyway. He smiled and then he gently knock the straps of her suspenders out of the way to get to her cute little button up. He stared calmly enough and each button her slipped made her heart race a little faster. Ashley felt herself rut up again so he shifted his legs to hold her down. She couldn’t get away no matter how much she struggled, not that she wanted to.

Once done he pealed her shirt open and placed his hands on the hem of her camisole. He shoved it up until it was under her neck and her breasts were equally as displayed as her bottom half. Chris leaned back with a smile. He ran his thumbs over her nipple but the straps of her suspenders kept falling into his way. He looked annoyed until his face lit up. 

“What?” she asked shyly, he smacked her on the face but not very hard, not mark leaving hard.

“Quiet,” he told her pulling the straps into his hands, “I know what I’m doing, your job is just to take it.”

Her breaths were coming out in pants again, she felt her chest rising and falling. She didn’t know what he was going to do. Was he going to whip her with them? Was he going to choke her? Both were very real possibilities and both made her nervous and quiver. God, just thinking of what he did to her body could get her worked up. Chris did neither of these things. Instead he held two of the clips in his hands and snapped them in her face a few times before he fastened them on her nipples.

“Fuck,” she cried out her chest pushing up as if she could remove them with that motion. He took the other ends and fastened them to each other behind her neck. There were legitimate actually tears in her eyes at that point. She could not tell if they were from pain or pleasure. Either way she was crying out loudly while his hands went back down her body. She struggled against her restraints, that only caused the leather to burn her skin and the clamps on her breaths to pull slightly. 

Chris lifted both her legs up onto his shoulder. He smack her thighs once then under her knee and even reached up to hit her breast a few times before he lifted her butt to rest on his knees. She pouted at him. He just laughed, rubbing her along her sides. He tickled her a little and as innocent as that seemed he knew it would make her body spasm(it did) causing her wrists to scrap across the leather of his belt and her breasts to jostle so the clasps of her suspenders pulled her nipples. He seemed to be quite satisfied with that so he tickled her again. She tried to kick him but he was leaning forward and it was hard to pull her legs off him. Worst of all he was keeping himself lifted which meant she had nothing to rub her wet vagina, practically begging for his attention. She’d been groaning loud this whole time completely overwhelmed by the sensations of her body, eyes closed shut. 

Ashley forced them open to look at Chris and saw that one of his hand was rubbing her abdomen right above her crotch. His other was rubbing in the almost non-existent crevice between her tiny breasts. How could he be driving her this crazy when he was barely even touching her? It felt so impossible.

“Daddy,” she finally forced herself to form words, “Please touch me. Touch me down there.”

He laughed again, “Is that what you want? For me to touch Kitten’s pussy?”

She closed her eyes and nodded hard. She was so horny and wet and was stretching for him to fill her. He slid his hand down and smacked her hard. Once more this spurred on a mini-orgasm. But then softly Chris slipped his longest finger inside of her. She was grinding onto his hand as another finger slipped inside her and then another and another until all four of his slightly curled fingers were pumping in and out of her. Her was setting her nerves on fire. It filled her so nicely and pressed against her walls and made her cry out loud and high-pitched. She had been worked up for so long that she wasn’t shocked that he barely got started and had only grazed her clit before she was coming.

“Ah, oh fuck,” she cried as she felt her climax over take her body.

“Feels that good, kitten?” he asked his own breathing getting raspy too.

“Uh huh,” she manged to groan as she came down off the high, “So good.”

Chris slid his hand out of her and licked his fingers. That made her moan. Him sucking up all her juices always for some reason got her riled up. Once done he lowered himself down to her pelvis and while he did not touch her core with his mouth, it hovering there brought goosebumps to her skin.

“I love making you come,” he whispered right over her and then breathed against her. The cold air after her hot orgasm was shocking and worsened her chicken skin. He smiled up at her as he leaned back and stood next to her bed. She pouted again fighting her restraints which again pulled on the straps around her neck.

“Where are you going?” she whined. Chris smiled down at her than leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and loving but still made her body surge with liquid heat. The softness of his kiss was off-set by him yanking at her straps hard enough to get them off but left harsh red skin behind. Her head fell back both from relief and from pleasure. He smiled as his hands came down to gently rub her sore nipples and breasts.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, “I think it’s time you got fucked good.”

Then he moved his hands to her side and in basically one forcefully move flipped her onto her stomach. Her wrist crossed over each other which made the constraints more painfully and gave her less slack. She looked over to see Chris searching her room. He checked her closet, under her bed, even behind her night stand. She giggled at him and he walked back over swap her face just enough to sting a little.

“Bottom drawer of my desk,” she told him and he was over there half a moment later. He pulled out her “toy chest” and set it on the desk. So it was open and he was rummaging through it. She couldn’t see which ones he considered. She imagined the ones she liked best and the mystery and anticipation got to her if her body humping the bed from pleasure was any indication.

“What’s this?” she heard him ask playfully. She turned her head enough that when he came back over to her she could see what it was. Her face went a little red and she looked away. Chris was already pulling down his jeans. They were looser without his belt on and so they dropped to the floor quickly.

“I brought all of them,” she explained of her sex toy collection. 

“Right,” he teased as her pulled the straps up his legs and fastened them around his waist. The phallic part rested against the front of his boxers right where that piece of anatomy would have been if he’d gotten it naturally. He climbed back behind her and spread her open for him. She huffed because she had brought all her toys. It wasn’t like she was just going to leave the strap-on behind.

“I really did brin- Oh.” Ashley was cut-off by Chris pushing into her easily.

“You must really want it,” he teased again, “You’re so ready for it.”

He rocked his hips into hers hard, not bothering to warm her up by going slowly. Chris was grabbing her hips and he slammed into her. She felt herself push back to bring him in deeper not that she really needed to as he was pulling her back onto him. He leaned back and slipped out for a second and she whined in disappointment. But then he lifted her up on her knees and shoved himself back into her. Then he was back to gyrating his hips into hers at an even faster and rougher pace than he had been.

“Shit, Ash,” he moaned and whined, now that his own nerves were being stimulated. She once more pushed her hips back into him. His hand slid up along her back, “You’re so beautiful when you’ve got your big ass up in the air for me, Kitten.”

“You like fucking me, daddy?” she panted out and his only response was this deep, growling noise, “Yeah, you like fucking Kitten.”

“I’ve thought about fucking you like this since we were fifteen,” he laughed. She groaned cause he was plowing into her so wonderfully hard and the admission. “I like knowing this pussy is all mine now.”

“It’s yours,” she moaned, “I’m only yours.”

She bit her lip as Chris pushed her down by her back which put her in the best position to receive him and made her go crazy. It felt like electricity was going through her veins. They big one was coming. She could feel it. He put his other hand on her back and thrusting into her in hard, quick movements. She rocked back hard into him and then slowly as the urgency seeped her body after she finally came. 

He slipped out of her and rubbed the toy along her butt crack until she heard him make a sexy, deep, guttural noise that meant he was coming.

“Fuck,” he panted out when hefinished. He pulled away from her and her legs slid down until she was flat on her stomach again. She was still trying to catch her breath when she felt him leaning on her and then him freeing her hands. She rested them on her side. Then Chris was off of her and she heard him removing her toy.

\---

“So,” Chris said as he climbed into bed with her, both of them having stripped naked, “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” she reassured him, “How abut you?”

“Same,” he confirmed. Then he pulled one of her wrists into his hand and he looked sad and thoughtful as he said, “This looks bad. You sure you don’t need anything?”

“There is not much for burns, except ice maybe,” she said but he let him hold and examine her wrist all the same.

“I could get you ice,” he said already halfway standing.

“No,” she sighed pulling him back to her, “I want you here.”

He smiled as he settled back down with her then she curled into his chest. He relaxed into her bed which they barely both fit on. They probably only fir cause she was basically laying on top of him. There was silence and it was a good silence. She almost fell asleep. 

“So what did this mean?” Chris asked her and she turned her tired eyes to look up at him. He looked back but without his classes he had to squint. He was far-sited so she was probably just a blur to him. Still that unsure look was on his face. She snuggled back into him.

“What do you think it means?” she asked listening to him breath. He sighed a very large sigh.

“I hope it means the last month is in the past, and I hope this is more than our little summer fling was and we’re together now, actually together, as in full commitment status.”

“I think that’s what I want too,” she said it in a tone that conveyed it very much was and she heard him laugh a little.

“I figured you might say that since you did move all the way out here to be with me.”

She smacked his chest gently but she was still annoyed, “I told you like five times already. I came out here to go to Harvard.”

“It wasn’t Harvard you were screaming for ten minutes ago,” he teased wiggling his eyebrows with a smug look. She rolled her eyes at him. Then she reached around him to turn off her desk lamp that was right behind him. She whispered a ‘goodnight’ that he returned.

There was no way she would ever let him know this, them, might have been the biggest reason she had came to Harvard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it Ash, (and anyone else who read it).
> 
> *This fic does not advocate picking a college based on your significant other.*
> 
> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
